


Гордыня, отчаяние

by Thexalux



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pseudoscience
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Однажды магистру Гериону Алексиусу пришла в голову мысль подчинить время.





	Гордыня, отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

> Myth Сhallenge 2018, День 30: Икар  
> Своеобразный реверс мифа; таймлайн до событий ДАИ; антинаучные размышления.

Что есть время? К какой форме материи его можно приравнять? Как его можно исказить и обуздать? Как привести природные аномалии к искусственным, и как овладеть ими?

Как подчинить время?

Раньше это было нетерпеливое любопытство ученого, вызов пытливому неординарному уму. Ливия посмеялась над ним, когда он рассказал ей свои идеи.

— О Создатель! — сказала она с веселым искренним смехом. Он никогда бы не смог сердиться на нее, не мог почувствовать себя униженным или оскорбленным ее словами, жестами, ее смехом. В ней не было даже ничтожной доли злой насмешки. — Это настоящее безумство, Герион. Мы слишком мало знаем об этом.

— Если мы будем ждать, когда наука обеспечит достаточные условия для тех или иных опытов, мы состаримся, Ливия! — запальчиво ответил он, и Ливия улыбнулась ему.

— Поступай, как знаешь, но я не хочу забивать головы моим ученикам несбыточной ерундой. Я ученый, Герион. То, что сейчас говоришь мне ты, — это пока только красивые сказки. Тебе придется как-то синтезировать природную магию с... ну, с магией Духа, например, — Ливия крепко задумалась. — Впрочем, зависит от того, что ты хочешь получить. Как ты вообще представляешь эту магию времени? Начать можно с формулы Спирали времени и Ускорения. Вообще стоит поработить с магией Созидания.

Герион смотрел на нее, увлеченную, с нахмуренными бровями, и не мог сдержать улыбки. Она была так красива, так умна, она с такой готовностью кинулась рассуждать даже о том, что назвала «безумством» и «красивыми сказками».

— Я хочу, чтобы магия времени имела стихийные свойства, — выдохнул он, и у Ливия расширились зрачки.

— Не может быть! Опомнись, стихийная магия неустойчива, ее слишком сложно стабилизировать. И если использовать природную магию как субстрат, то... 

— А если нет? Можно использовать как основу Созидание.

Ливия покачала головой. Они спорили еще четверть часа — о материи и не материи, о лучшем материале для основы и о формулах конкретных заклинаний. В конце концов, когда они оба чувствовали себя усталыми, Герион усмехнулся:

— Все еще не хочешь в это ввязываться? — сказал он с легкой иронией. Ливия кинула на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Нет. Расскажи об этом Дориану, он будет в восторге.

Так и случилось.

Они усердно работали, пытаясь достичь хоть каких-нибудь результатов. Вопреки своим заверениям, Ливия иногда составляла им компанию в обсуждениях и вносила предложения. Лучшее время, та пора. Все было прекрасно, прекрасно, как никогда, — пока Ливия не погибла, пока Феликс не оказался смертельно ранен.

Что Герион мог, могущественный магистр могущественной Империи, что он мог сделать, потеряв все, что имел, что было ему так дорого? Он мог только попытаться все вернуть.

Подчинить время. 

Овладеть им, привести природные аномалии — к искусственным. Приравнять время к материи. Понять, что есть — время.

Теперь это было нетерпеливое отчаяния человека, убитого горем, единственный шанс для безутешного отца и мужа. Ливия посмеялась бы над ним, только ее больше не было рядом с ним.

Подчинить время — не было ли это слишком самонадеянно, слишком наперекор воле Создателя? Это было последним, о чем Герион хотел размышлять — каждая минута могла стать решающей, — но эти мысли невольно и непрошено лезли к нему в голову, сея все больше и больше сомнений.

Феликс с упрямой ненавязчивостью раз за разом упрашивал его взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

— Есть вещи, над которыми ты не властен, отец, — сказал он однажды, глядя Гериону прямо в глаза, и это были самые жестокие слова, которые он слышал в своей жизни. Самое худшее, что только может услышать отец от своего умирающего сына. «Ты не способен помочь мне, отец» — вот что говорил Феликс, и от его слов Гериона затапливала безнадежная глухая ярость и такое же безнадежное глухое отчаяние. Он действительно не мог ничем помочь Феликсу. 

Кроме одного.

Он мог повернуть время вспять.

Попрать законы магии и законы Создателя, обмануть время, неизбежно устремленное только вперед. 

Жизнь Ливии и здоровье Феликса того стоили. Если он не смог спасти возлюбленную супругу — он сможет спасти любимого сын. Глубокая уверенность этого решения двигала Гериона вперед, заставила забыть его про про сон и отдых. Теперь он чувствовал, что с каждой пройденной минутой время утекает. Теперь он чувствовал время — как воду, как песок, и время было именно таким, текучим, быстротечным. 

Клепсидра и песочные часы — малая доля, пара незначительных граней того, что призвано изобразить время, и Герион размышлял, что если вода и песок изображают, тогда что в силах выразить время лучше всего?

Он был полностью поглощен исследованиями, он стоял на грани величайшего прорыва, и его великий труд будет способен спасти Феликсу жизнь. Герион и не мыслил о неудаче: в его распоряжении была власть магистра, ум ученого, и если бы этого стало недостаточно, он сумел бы найти недостающее. 

И нашел.

И когда ему впервые удалось переместиться во времени — на незначительные две минуты — он был вне себя от радости и восторга. Это был первый знак того, что он на верном пути, что Феликс будет жить. Требовалось всего лишь приложить чуть больше усилий...

Чтобы овладеть искусственно созданными аномалиями.

Чтобы подчинить время.

Чтобы подчинить время в самой его сути.

И тогда все будет, как прежде.

...О смерти Феликса ему, запертому в темнице Скайхолда, сообщил Дориан. Герион даже не смог в последний раз взглянуть на своего сына, не смог взять его за руку и попрощаться.

Время, необратимое и однонаправленное беспристрастное течение, всегда — из прошлого в будущее, и никак иначе.

Как подчинить время?


End file.
